The Destruction of Lizzy Valentine
by wickedrobotics
Summary: Written for an RP I'm in, it's the back story for my version of the wrestler Lizzy Valentine. Left a week before her wedding to Evan, soul crushed by Michael Mizanin, and then abused by Matt Cross. It turns Lizzy for the worst.


Spinning around, the beautiful blonde enjoyed the dress. All the white, the details. A ecstatic smile on her face. Its perfect. Lizzy said with a jump of joy. Well, its all yours now. Perfect fit. It looks gorgeous. The seamstress smiled as she fixed the train. Only a week! I m marrying the man of my dreams. Luckiest woman in the world. Lizzy squeaked happily as she hurried to get undressed and make it home to Evan.

The door creaked as she opened it. The house a complete wave of silence. Holding the dress bag in her tiny arms, she glanced around the corner and saw Evan running a hand over his face, holding a stack of papers. Evan..dear. What s that? Lizzy draped the dress bag over the chair as she stepped up to the table.

My WWE contract. Lizzy s smile grew. You got signed! I m so happy for you! She wrapped her arms around him but he didn t return the hug. It threw the blonde off as she looked up at him. ..Evan..? The wedding is off. Lizzy s face fell but she fought it as she smiled again. Its fine! We ll just plan it for another time. I can keep the dress. Just..can t gain or lose weight. She rambled on, hurt but burying it inside. ..I meant forever. I..can t do a relationship..where we are constantly apart. I can t. I m sorry Lizzy..but its over.

E-Evan.. He pulled away from her. We can make this..work. I know we can..please. She pleaded as she watched him walk away from her. ..P-please..Evan. Her voice cracked as she hurried after him. ..Lizzy. I can t. I m sorry. Let me pack..and go. Don t make this harder than it should be. He shut the door in her face. Lizzy swallowed hard as she stared at the wedding dress. Pulling her shattered pieces into the bathroom and shutting the door, she let everything out.

She never even saw him leave for the last time.

Lizzy used duct tape piece together her heart, as she walked through life. She kept ties in WWE which lead her to one very handsome Michael Mizanin. Really? They were more bone buddies, but the more they spent together, the more Lizzy wanted to believe he could fix her broke soul. She thought that they could fix each other. That broken could fix broken.

Michael. Can I talk to you..? His blue eyes made her heart melt the ice in her soul and he mumbled some silly answer. She swallowed hard as she shifted from foot to foot. ..I..think I m falling for you She said, as she took notice of Mike stopping all activity and just sitting there. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You..are gorgeous. You make everything okay, even when its far from it. I think..no. I m positive..I m in love with you.

Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke, Lizzy. Mike stood as he ran hands over his face. W-what..? My feelings aren t a sick joke. Her blood boiled a little. I told you don t fall in love. I told you. I warned you, Lizzy. Mike started as he clenched his jaw. ..I don t love you. Lizzy felt her heart rip to shreds. I m..not going to love you. Broken can t fix broken. Don t be stupid.

I m not stupid! Why can t you try! Lizzy angrily spoke. Because I don t want to. I don t want to be fixed! I would have never gotten anywhere if it wasn t for being broken! I m never going to love okay! Not as much as you want it to happen. Mike spoke, harsh since he was still a dead man inside. Lizzy sucked back tears as she grabbed her things, up quickly.

Don t come back, Lizzy. Its better for the both of us. Miz said, coldly as he watched her leave his apartment. She made it back to her house and dropped to the floor the moment the door closed behind her. Her sobs were violent as she crawled her way into the bedroom, and looked up into the open closet. The white dress hung perfect center as if she never moved it.

To this day, the white dress hangs in her closet as a haunting reminder of her shattered soul and being.

Moving through life, nothing but a zombie of her former self. She buried all of the heartbreak as she attempted to smile much of it away. Evan had broken her. Miz had torn the wounds open again, but that wasn t it. Lizzy wasn t done in her destruction. Staring ahead, she glanced up at her current flame. Matt. He swung his hand and the noise it made across her face echoed the house.

Her eyes closed. No tears. Not allowed. Or she d get hit harder. Matt leaned down as he pressed his cheek against hers. Remember. I control you. Completely control you, Lizzy. Her eyes opened, soulless as she let them flick towards him. Yes. He pulled away from her as he swung his hand again and it pounded her cheek. She closed her eyes again as she let out a whimper of pain. ..Let s go, my Barbie doll. Time to destroy you. Grabbing her up by her hair, he dragged her into the bedroom and proceed to leave her motionless for days.

This went on for months, until Lizzy returned to the house she deemed as hell on earth and opened the door. Bent over the table, a gorgeous redhead with Matt buried deep in her. Matt swung his head towards the door as Lizzy spoke no words and moved towards the bed room. She began to grab her clothes, and force them into her suitcase, when Matt appeared at the door. You aren t going anywhere Lizzy.

And that s when the blonde barbie snapped. She whipped around, grabbing the lamp off the dress and chucked it at him. It narrowly missed his head as he ducked out of the way. No. I m leaving. I m fucking Lizzy Valentine. I deserve the fucking best in the world. Her mind snapped in half as she growled at him. It shifted dramatically, into a narcissistic self absorbed vengeful hateful human being. You are a pathetic human being and your existence? Cease it. Choke on your words, Matt. Matt stared at her, shocked.

I m done. I m not under control. I m in control, and be damn lucky I don t rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. Lizzy then stepped up to him, and slammed her fist up into his nose, a perfect upper cut which shattered the mans nose. That redhead? Disgusting. You don t do better than me. Good luck Matt. I hope you die. Lizzy snapped as she pulled the suitcase out, and stopped. Matt was holding his nose as he watched her grab the wedding dress out of the closet.

Stepping out into the living room, the redhead had a smirk on her face as she pulled the last of her clothes on. He upgraded to me, clearly. She commented with a laugh. I m this close to ripping his dick off and force feeding it to you. Watch your mouth when you speak to me. I m better than you, you disgusting excuse for life. The redhead s smirk faded as she stared at the blonde. Lizzy then walked out, leaving both of them in shock as she completely switched. She had been so broken, so shattered that nothing would save her unless she relied on herself. It was her and her alone. Dragging her suitcase and clutching the only steady thing in her life, she moved down the street. The damned wedding dress right there with her. The start of it all.

The destruction of Lizzy Valentine was complete.  
>The rise was just starting. <p>


End file.
